


My Love Wont Let You Down

by soimgaygetoverit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Little Mix song, Character Death, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soimgaygetoverit/pseuds/soimgaygetoverit
Summary: The Hosie Au no one asked for. Josie is a school teacher, who always tries her best to help everyone around her, but has had her heart broken a few too many times. Hope is well, Hope, she's powerful, damaged and scared to let herself love anyone again. What happens when one day without warning they go crashing into each others lives.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1 - You're Hope Mikaelson?

Hope had grown up without her parents. The had both died to protect her, something she always hated, what made her worth dying for. As a teenager she had a lot to deal with, being an all powerful tribrid, with dead parents and a last name the struck fear in the hearts of everyone is wasn't easy to make friends, in fact she never really did. When Hope inherited the Mikaelson fortune at 21 she knew she had to do something worthwhile with it. She donated large sums of the money to charities around the world to help children who had lost their parents, and turned the Mikaelson name into a force for good. She opened up a shelter in New Orleans for supernatural kids who needed help. She was determined that no one should ever have to grow up the way she did. 

Hope had travelled to Mystic Falls to help out at one of the charities there, the Mystic Falls shelter was the largest of the shelters Hope donated to, it seems the little town had a lot of trouble, in more ways than people realised. Hope had met Caroline when she was younger, her father always spoke highly of the woman, so when Hope heard she was transforming the Salvatore Boarding House into a rescue centre for children, both supernatural and human, she knew she had to donate. She regularly visited to spend time with the children, today she had offered to take a group of them to the park.

"Hopey, wanna play catch with us?" One of the young girls asked. Hope smiled at the silly nickname, before joining in with their game. This group of children were supernatural, mostly wolves but there were a couple of vampires who were more than happy to just sit and watch. The children had quickly gained control of their powers and didn't use them in public, too often, but Hope could feel the strength used when she caught the ball. It was fine they were playing amongst themselves and she was with them no one would get hurt. Or so she thought, all of a sudden one of the young boys throw the ball a little harder than expected and it flew straight over Hope's head towards a woman stood near the edge of the park.

Hope ran as fast as she 'humanly' could managing to push the woman out of the way of the ball, knocking her and the phone she was looking at onto the ground. 

"I'm so sorry, the ball was heading straight for you and I didn't want you to get hurt, though I realise that may have backfired." Hope chuckled holding out a hand to help the young woman up. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay, I can't say the same about my phone though." The young woman laughed looking at the smashed screen of her phone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, let my pay to get the screen fixed." Hope offered, giving the woman her signature Mikaelson smile. 

"Don't worry about it, the thing was so old anyway, its about time I got a new one." The woman chuckled putting the broken phone into her pocket and dusting herself off.

"Well in the case let me buy you a new one." Hope offered.

"I could never expect you to do that, I could have broken it at any point." 

"Please I insist, there's a phone shop in the mall down the road, please, I knocked you over and broke you phone, I feel bad." Hope pleaded with the woman.

"I will not let you buy me a new phone, but if it would make you feel better you can come with me to get a new one." The woman suggested.

"Deal." Hope smiled, turning her attention briefly back to the kids. "Hey, Will, you guys play a little longer then head back, I told Caroline we'd be back at the boarding house for dinner." Hope shouts to the eldest group. 

"Okay Hope, see you later." The boy shouted back.

"So...Hope, you know Caroline Forbes-Salvatore?" The woman asked. 

"Yeah, since I was a kid, how did you know that's who I was talking about?" Hope questioned.

"Caroline at the Boarding House, there is not many people that fit that description, besides I too have know Caroline since I was a kid." the woman laughed. 

"Oh well that make sense." 

"Yes it does, come on, lets go get this phone so you can be back for dinner." the woman laughed.

"Oh right, yeah lets go." Hope smiled leading the way.

"It's Josie by the way."

"Josie?"

"My name, it's Josie, you never asked but I thought you should know." Josie laughed at the confused look on Hope face. 

"That's a nice name." Hope smiled looking at the woman, she'd finally slowed down enough to notice how beautiful she was, her brown eyes shinned as though they had flakes of gold in them, her hair fell effortlessly as her shoulders, her face was soft and kind. The more Hope watched Josie as they walked the more drawn she felt towards her, there was a small feeling of magic pulsing from her. Normally Hope would not have noticed, to overwhelmed by her own power, but she did, and that made her wonder about the young woman more and more. 

It was a short walk to the mall, only taking the two of them 10 minutes, they chatted a little sharing little details about their lives but nothing much. They arrived at the mall very much still strangers but with the feeling that they wouldn't be for long. They entered the phone store and Josie became very excited about the new range of iPhone.

"Woah, the iPhone 12, that's supposed to have a really good camera, too bad I can't afford it." Josie said excitedly looking at the phone.

"Yeah it's got a pretty good camera, I got mine a week ago." Hope said showing Josie her phone.

"That's so cool, I wish I could get it, Lizzie would be so jealous." Josie laughed to herself.

"Lizzie?" Hope asked.

"My twin sister, she's wanted the new iPhone since it came out, but there's nothing wrong with the one she's got and her and her boyfriend are trying to save to get an apartment together." Josie explained. 

"Well it would be nice to make a sibling jealous. What colour would you get?" Hope asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"I like the green colour, but it doesn't matter, I could never afford it." Josie sighed walking over the more affordable phones, giving Hope the perfect opportunity to sneak away. 

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Hello Kaleb." Hope said reading the mans name tag. "I would like to buy a green iPhone 12 please, with the most storage you have." 

"Okay Miss, let me just head to the back and see what we've got." Kaleb said heading off to find the phone. 

"Hope what I you doing?" Josie asked appearing beside the Mikaelson.

"I was asked if they could have a look at the charging port on my phone, is wasn't work...."

"Here you are Miss, 1 Green iPhone 12, how would you like to pay for it?" Kaleb said returning from the back.

"You lied." Josie said from next to Hope.

"Card, please Kaleb, can I get a case and screen protector as well?" Hope smiled at the man ignoring Josie.

"Certainly." Kaleb said grabbing a case and screen protector from behind him. 

"Hope this is ridiculous." Josie complained from beside Hope, before giving up as she clearly wasn't listening. 

"Thank you Kaleb." Hope said paying for the phone and returning her card to her bag, "Here, for you help." Hope said handing Kaleb $100.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson." Hope smiled.

"Thank you, Hope Mikaelson, you have just given me the last bit I needed to buy my new car." Kaleb said excitedly.

"You're welcome, have a good day." Hope smiled once more before taking the bad and exiting the shop, followed by a shocked Josie.

"Here you are, one new phone" Hope smiled her Mikaelson smile, extending the bag towards Josie.

"You...YOU'RE HOPE MIKAELSON?" Josie shouted a little louder than intended.


	2. Chapter 2 - I've never felt such powerful magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry just needed to fill in a gap.

"Yes, I am, is that a problem?" Hope asked nervously, stepping back a little, surprised by way Josie had shouted her name. 

"No, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. You're just not what I expected." Josie said calming reaching out to gently touch Hope's arm.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I guess I expected you to be more big bad wolf, then red riding hood." Josie chuckled slightly.

"Well you were wrong, I'm no big bad wolf." Hope replied matching Josie's nervous chuckle.

"We both know that's not true." Josie said grabbing Hope's arm to pull her away from the store entrance.

"What..."

"I know what you are Hope." Josie whispered into the auburn haired girls ear.

"I'm...you..."

"Don't play dumb with me Tribrid, you're Hope Mikaelson, I know who you're parents were and what they were." Josie laughs a little as she begins to leave the mall.

"How? Who are you?" Hope asked quickly following the brunette. 

"I told you may name is Josie, Josie Saltzman, for someone who's know Caroline her whole life you really don't know much about her children do you." Josie smiled continuing to walk away from the tribrid.

"The twins? Elizabeth and Josette...?! You're Josette?!" Hope asked suddenly putting the pieces together.

"Josie, no one calls me Josette unless they are upset with me, but yes that's me." Josie stopped to face Hope.

"I thought you were in Europe, Caroline told me you were researching with your sister, during summer break." 

"I was, but I came back. I have news about what I was researching that really should be delivered in person, plus the new school year starts soon." Josie admitted turning away from the tribrid.

"Oh, I'm sure Caroline will be happy to see you. I guess that means you're heading to the same place I am." Hope smiled.

The two woman walked in comfortable silence back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Hope couldn't believe it had taken her so long to figure out who she had spent her afternoon with. She's seen pictures of the twins before, they were a lot younger in the pictures, but Josie hadn't changed that much just matured. She didn't look like Caroline at all, Hope assumed she must have taken after their biological Mom Jo. Hope had heard the story a few times and it still impressed her how magic could do something like that. It made her understand her fathers love for Caroline even more. Someone who would carry and raise children that weren't theirs but love them as if they were, definitely deserved admiration. Even Aunt Rebekah had commented on brave Caroline was to do such a thing, which was high praise as Rebekah didn't much like Caroline. Hope had heard about the twins, they were witches, siphoner witches, it meant they didn't possess any magic of their own. This fact didn't sit well with Hope, she could feel the magic radiating from Josie, even over the strength of hers. 

Hope turned to look at Josie, watching her arms swing slightly as she walked. That was when Hope noticed the subtle red glow coming from Josie's hand. It wasn't enough to be obvious to the people walking by but it was enough for Hope to know that she was siphoning, but from what. Hope looked at the brunettes hand closer to see if she was holding something but she wasn't, her hand was open and turned slightly towards Hope. That when Hope figured it out.

"You're siphoning from me?" Hope said almost questioning the taller woman.

"I am." Josie said simply.

"Why and how? I thought you had to touch something in order to siphon from it." Hope asked.

"For someone who didn't know who I was you sure know a lot about siphoner witches." Josie chuckled.

"I do, I researched about siphoner witches and the Gemini coven. Caroline has asked my what my family knew and I realised none of us knew anything." Hope replied as if it meant nothing.

"Oh, well I that was nice of you. To answer you're question, yes usually we have to touch the thing we want to siphon from, but if the thing holds a lot of magical power then we don't have to touch it, just be close to it." Josie explained.

"So you can siphon from me, without actually touching me." Hope questioned.

"Yes Hope, I've never felt such powerful magic, it must be a lot, all of it surging around your body." 

"It is, most of the time I'm in control but I often have to release some, if I didn't I fear I would explode." Hope told Josie, opening up without even realising what she was doing.

"That can't be safe." Josie pointed out.

"No it's not, but I do my best to make sure no one gets hurt." Hope replied after a while. The two woman continued their walk in silence for a little while longer. Neither sure how to continue the conversation. They were just around the corner from the boarding house when finally Hope spoke up.

"I was a weird feeling, having you siphon from me, I could feel the magic in the air, I thought it was coming from you but then I realised you were the one taking it. 

"Sorry, I hope it wasn't uncomfortable for you. I won't do it again." Josie replied nervously.

"NO! I mean, it wasn't uncomfortable, It was actually quite nice, it was almost calming. You can siphon from me whenever you want, I have more than enough magic." Hope replied.

"I couldn't do that, I'm sorry for doing it in the first place."

"Please, I insist, besides, you're back in Mystic Falls now, you'll probably need it, everyone knows what this place is like for supernatural disasters." Hope chuckled, holding out her hand for Josie.

"I don't need to hold you're hand remember?" 

"I know, but I want you to." Hope smiled her Mikaelson smile. 


End file.
